User blog:Prof. Draco/RP/ Cursed be he...
A Warehouse 13: Artifact Database Roleplay The Story So Far... Following a particularly dry stretch of pings, Agent Aden Taylor finally gets word of an interesting case of mummification involving an ancient Anubis priest mask. Felix Draco quickly volunteered to join him on this case, and the briefing began. A linen-wrapped body was found next to an Anubis mask in London, England. When Agents Taylor and Draco went to collect the mask at the Police evidence locker, they were denied entrance despite flashing their badges. After figuring out how to snag the mask, they were alerted that they had been beaten to the punch - someone had used some sort of teleporting artifact to sneak in, grab the mask, and vanish. They returned to the Warehouse, disturbed. Agent Sandy Calecer, who was at the Warehouse, began tracing back information on the linen-wrapped body, who turned out to be a thief. His last known activity was an attempted robbery to a Ms. Gloria Von Dichi a year ago, a wealthy, elderly woman who is the owner of a brand of antique houses, 'Attic Antiques' all over the world. Von Dichi dropped the charges, and the thief dropped from the radar until showing up in the museum. Agent Taylor and H.A.R.P. consultant Bri Repandata, accompanied by Origin Circle Guardian Kan-U, flew to Sau Paulo, Brazil to find Von Dichi. Greeting them at her driveway, and not blinking an eye at the zombie form of Kan-U, Ms. Von Dichi invited the group inside to talk. After introductions had been made, she claimed to have no knowledge of artifacts or the agents, but a strong love for antiques - and a particular interest in fairy tales. Wishing to show them her latest piece, Von Dichi lead them to her office, only to trap them using a cloth hat that froze the entire room once she put it on, encasing the three agents in ice. Then Von Dichi revealed how much she knew about the agents, taunting Repandata about her being black listed from every musuem and antique shop on the Eastern seaboard, stealing Harriet Tubman's thimble from Kan-U, and, after a failed escape attempt, producing the God-Tier clock of Aden Taylor. Dropping a trowel from the Great Wall of China to the ground forcefully pushed the agents from her home. After weakened Taylor switched places with Draco, and Calecer sent the agents in the field three bows and arrows from the second Mongul invasion of China. Despite breaking down the energy wall that the trowel had created around the house, the agents were too late to stop Von Dichi from escaping. The house was empty of furniture and her servants, and the only remaining things in the house were a pair of sapphire earrings in a pool of water in a sink. After both Kan-U and an accompanying zombie tried the earrings on in fear of them being a trap, the agents were able to figure out Von Dichi was trying to lead them to Lord Byron, the English poet - a theory augmented by the theft of Lord Byron's cloak from a museum in Genoa, and in it's place was left the Anubis mask. Taylor and H.A.R.P. consultant Matt Sorden's left to collect the mask quickly, and easily grabbed it from the museum - however, inside was a sticky note, with the words 'Agora e tarde; Ines e morta'. Deciphering it was a clue meant to imply Queen Ines De Castro of Portugal, Agents Draco, Taylor, Sordens, and Rependata all flew off to Portugal to investigate further... The story continues, the characters play their parts...but what is Von Dichi's game? What is the Crown that the agent's found at the scene of Ines' grave? What is Von Dichi's connection to the Warehouse? So many, many questions... Category:Blog posts